


Space

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky watched her fly away and felt a piece of her heart go with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

"I need my own space, Sky. It's not you, it's me. I just... have to get away." She didn't say _away from you_. She didn't need to. 

Sky knew that she was clingy. She knew she was needy. She'd just thought that she understood. Sky needed her and she couldn't handle it. Just like all the others.

The departing ship broke out of the atmosphere in a burst of light. Sky couldn't watch her go, couldn't watch her leave her behind. "I hope you find your space," she whispered. "I hope you find what you need." _Even if it isn't me._


End file.
